If Ever
by maybesomeday8
Summary: What if Antonio really had shot Luis? Would it really have made a difference? What I think should have happened. [complete]


Disclaimer : Everything belongs to JER(k), NBC and whoever else has their hands in the pot. Which I most certainly do not. Humph.  
  
Just a few notices before you get to reading. This story was started when the spoilers about Antonio shooting Luis first came out, so something's_ have_ changed since then (gasp, shocking, I know). I wrote this because we all knew that nothing was going to come of that pointless drivel and I thought something *should*. Also, I'm probably worse at medical terminology and stuff then the writers of the show are, so please be kind when critiquing that aspect =D And finally, my versions of the characters have brains. I do apologize. I felt sorry for them.   
  
  
  
  
  


**If Ever**  
written by _Shay_  


  
  
  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Luis whispered softly before catching Sheridan's lips with his own once again.  
  
Sheridan smiled against his lips, letting out a light whimper of protest when they parted, her hand coming up to rest on the side of his face. "I love you," she whispered back, placing another quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied with a grin, reluctantly leaving the bed, glancing back towards her as he reached the window. Her smile was regretful, but full of warmth and love for him as she watched him pull open the window and escape into the early spring night just as the bedroom door opened, revealing Antonio.  
  
Her gaze abruptly reverted from one brother to the other and she forced a smile as she swallowed to hide her disappointment that Luis had left and now she would be spending the night with him - with Antonio. But, she knew, it _was_ her fault. She was the one who allowed herself to be guilted into this marriage and still refused to tell him the truth. She hated lying to him and she hated being forced apart from Luis, but there was just something holding her back. Perhaps it was the fact that Antonio had saved her life, or that maybe he was the father of her child, even though the chance of that were slim, she knew. All of those were ridiculous reasons to keep hurting Luis though, and every time she saw that heartbroken look on his face she hated herself even more for it. Inwardly, she vowed to herself and to Luis that tomorrow, once she had gotten some much needed rest, the two of them would get Antonio alone and tell him, with nothing short of the end of the world keeping them from actually pulling it off this time.  
  
"Hey," Antonio's voice broke through her thoughts as his warm hand came into contact where Luis' had just been moments before and she forced herself to keep from flinching. "You're looking a little lost there. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sheridan said softly. "Just tired. It's been a long day."  
  
"You're right. It's not everyday a guy finds out his beautiful bride is pregnant with his beautiful baby-to-be, is it?" Antonio agreed, his voice full of pride as his hand came to grasp hers and coming to rest on her stomach.  
  
Sheridan watched as he laced their fingers together and let out an inaudible sigh. Antonio, as clueless as he was, didn't deserve the pain he'd endure when she and Luis told him the truth. He deserved to be happy, to be loved thoroughly, to have a wife and a family, she just wasn't the woman to give him those things. "No, it's not," she replied, managing a smile for him.  
  
Antonio leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "You get to sleep. I'm gonna go lock up and I'll be right in. Alright?"  
  
Relieved he wasn't going to push for anything physical tonight, she nodded and returned, albeit a bit uncomfortably, the obligatory goodnight kiss. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, my beautiful wife," Antonio whispered, exiting the room, leaving only the moonlight and Sheridan to her thoughts. Her midnight tryst with Luis tonight would be their last, she smiled as she scooted further under the blankets, rolling over in an effort to get comfortable. Tomorrow night Antonio would know the truth and an annulment would be filed. The marriage had never been consummated - and that, she realized as she began drifting off to sleep, was a blessing in disguise.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Antonio, clad only in his red plaid boxer shorts, made his way through the living room of the cottage he shared with his wife. His precious wife. It had been such a long few days for her. The fire, her time in the hospital, being chased by an unknown assailant, finding out she was pregnant. That was a lot to take. But he couldn't help but think there was something else that was bothering her. A few times since they'd arrived home, he'd caught her staring off into space, a wistful, almost sad look on her face, but when he'd ask her about it, she'd say it was nothing, that she was just tired or hungry or some other nonsensical thing.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned down the lights and locked the door, pausing to make sure both windows were secure. Turning to return to the bedroom, a noise outside made him stop short.  
  
Silence.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he muttered to himself. "Luis has got half the Harmony PD patrolling the grounds. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he resumed his trek, only to be stropped a second later when a twig snapped under someone's foot and a voice swore lightly.   
  
Tensely, Antonio moved towards the desk where he had stashed his gun. It hadn't been the smartest thing to do, considering, after Julian's supposed death, but he hadn't exactly been thinking straight that night. Now, though, he was glad he had. There was no way anyone was coming anywhere near Sheridan or their unborn child.  
  
Creeping along the wall, hidden in the shadows, Antonio made his way back towards the front door. Slowly and deliberately he pushed the curtain aside just enough to get a look outside. The pale moonlight gave off just the rain amount of light for him to see the perp was male, six feet, about his height, dressed in dark clothing. The man kept looking around nervously, as he continued on the path that led around to the back of the house.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Antonio murmured as he lifted the gun and aimed. A second later the man was laying in a heap on the ground.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Sheridan awoke with a start. A gun shot? Throwing the blanket off, she grabbed her robe and rushed into the living room to find Antonio on the phone and a gun laying on the coffee table.  
  
With wide blue eyes, she marched over to him. "Antonio? What happened? What's going on? Where'd the gun come from? Who got shot?" She demanded, her voice raising an octave with every word.  
  
Antonio reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. "Yes officer. Okay. Thank you." He said into the phone before hanging up and pulling her into his arms. "It's all over. I got him."  
  
Confused and irritated by his apparent lack of interest in telling her what happened, she pulled back. "Antonio, what the hell happened here?"  
  
"I was locking up and I heard someone outside. When I looked, I saw this guy going around back. He wasn't in police or Crane security gear..."  
  
Sheridan tuned out then, letting the words sink in before her hand came up to her mouth, her eyes wide as fear filled her entire being. Luis.   
  
A knock on the door took Antonio's concerned face away from her and she choked back the tears. It couldn't be. Could it? A police officer entered, speaking to her husband in hushed tones and she couldn't take it. She had to know. Suddenly not caring if Antonio found out the truth or not, she wrapped her robe around her tightly, and pushed past them all, ignoring the questioning look he threw her way, to outside, where the ambulance was, where the EMS workers confirmed her worst nightmares. They were loading Luis onto the stretcher.  
  
"Wait!" She called, rushing to catch up to them, not feeling the cold grass under her bare feet. "Wait!"  
  
"No time to wait, miss, we have to get this man to the hospital," The old man replied as he and his partner rolled Luis towards the vehicle with the loud siren and the blinking lights.  
  
"Please," Sheridan begged, grabbing the mans coat, just before he climbed aboard. "Just tell me how bad it is."  
  
Something in the ladies voice made the man stop, the utter hopelessness. And her eyes, the heartbreak he saw in their blue depths. Sighing, he shook his head. "He's lost a lot of blood, miss. Two bullets went in, neither came out. X Rays will be able to tell ya more and surgery could do a world of wonder, but we really need to get him to the hospital to do that."  
  
Swallowing hard, Sheridan nodded and went to move out of the way, but a thought struck her last moment. Quickly, she ripped the cross necklace from around her neck and shoved it in Luis' clammy hand, closing it in a fist around it, placing a kiss there. "I love you, Luis. I'll see you at the hospital," she whispered before finally moving and watching as the ambulance roared away.  
  
When she turned back to the cottage, Antonio was standing on the porch, his face pale. He was now dressed, his hands were shoved in his pockets. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I-I shot my brother," he said shakily.  
  
Thought she wanted to, Sheridan couldn't find an ounce of pity for him. He shot Luis. Without even thinking, he had just shot into the night. And now, Luis was in God knows what condition... she couldn't even finish the thought. Blinking back the tears, she brushed past him, into her home.  
  
"I"m going to get dressed. While I'm doing that, you're going to call your family and explain what happened and have them meet us at the hospital. We'll talk about this later." Sheridan said in a no nonsense tone when she heard the door shut behind her.  
  
Antonio nodded wordlessly and watched as she disappeared into the bedroom. Sheridan, once in the safety of her room, closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. Luis. God. He had probably just come back to check up on her, to make sure that nobody was lingering about and now... now he was laying in a hospital bed with two bullets in his body. Wiping her eyes, her gaze shifted over to the bed where only an hour and a half earlier they had been sitting, talking about what they were going to name their baby. _Their _baby. Not if it was their baby. He never said if. It always was. A small smile appeared. Allison Katherine for a girl and Adam Martin for boy, they decided.  
  
Pushing away from the door, she headed into the bathroom and washed her face before digging into her dresser. Pulling out a pair of pants, she stopped and gingerly pulled out the soft blue shirt hidden beneath all her other clothing. Holding it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. It had been years since she'd lifted this shirt from his suitcase. She'd never told him of course, never admitted it. It had been when he'd been staying with her, protecting her from the drug cartel. He had infuriated her, true, but he had made her feel so safe and after he had left, she had needed it to sleep, to feel safe, though there was nobody after her anymore. Of course, after they got together, it hadn't been necessary, because if she needed him to come, he'd be there in a heartbeat. But now... With even a second thought, she slipped the shirt over her head, adjusted the collar, ran a brush through her hair and joined Antonio, who was pacing back and forth in the living room.  
  
He glanced up when she entered the room, his face a mixture of sorrow, regret, confusion, anger and terror. "Mama and Theresa are on their way to the hospital now. Miguel will be there later," Antonio said, reaching for their coats. His brown eyes lingered a half second longer then needed on her unusual attire, before he handed her her jacket.  
  
She nodded as she slipped the material over her shirt and grabbed her keys.  
  
Silently the two headed outside to where Sheridan's car waited. She , as tired and worried sick as she was, slipped into the drivers seat, tossing him a look, daring him to argue with her. He sighed and slid into the passengers side.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Eve Russell groaned as she rolled over to answer the phone. "Dr. Russell," she said into the phone, her voice laced with sleep.  
  
"Who is it?" Her husband, TC, mumbled as his wife sat up abruptly in bed.  
  
"Of course, I'll be right there," Eve replied, suddenly completely awake. "That was the hospital," she said in answer to TC's question.  
  
"It's always the hospital," TC muttered, rolling over, pulling the blanket with him.  
  
"Luis was shot," Eve said point blank, causing TC to sit back up and stare at her. "By Antonio," she finished softly.  
  
"Oh damn," TC cursed, shaking his head. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know the details," Eve said as she hurried about, changing her clothes. "But the nurse said he took two bullets. One to the chest, the second in the stomach. Dr. Chase has been working on stabilizing him, but I have to get down there now."  
  
"I'm going with you," TC announced, getting up. "Pilar's going to need a friend."  
  
Eve nodded sadly and the two headed out.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Pilar, followed by her daughter Theresa and strangely enough, Fox, who was then followed by Ethan and Gwen, rushed into the Emergency room of Harmony Hospital, looking frantic. A nurse, the one who had assisted in taking care of Antonio during his stay, was at their side immediately.   
  
"Where is my son?" Pilar demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald. The doctor's still with him. I'll let you know as soon as he's done."  
  
Crushed and considerably defeated, Pilar turned back to the group behind her, into Theresa's open arms and the two women consoled each other as they cried.  
  
Uncomfortable, Gwen mumbled something about getting some coffee and disappeared down the hall, leaving Ethan and Fox staring at each other.  
  
Ethan glanced over to where Pilar was wiping her daughters tears from her big brown eyes and sighed. "Listen, Fox.."  
  
A look of understanding crossed Fox's face and he patted his half brothers shoulder. "You got it, Big E." He said as he made his way over to the waiting room chairs.   
  
Ethan, feeling helpless, moved over to where Theresa was, who immediately curled around him, her body wracking with sobs. Though having Antonio in the hospital before had been hard for her, he knew this was worse. Luis was far more then just her older brother. He had been her brother, her protector, her confidant and her father figure, all rolled into one, all her life and now she could lose him - at the hands of her other brother.  
  
"Shhh," he murmured softly, stroking her soft dark hair. "He's going to be okay. He's going to be fine."  
  
Theresa didn't respond, just continued to cry into his chest.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"She never stops," Gwen scoffed, rolling her eyes as she came up behind Fox.  
  
Fox glanced up at his sister-in-law, a sardonic grin on his handsome face. "Sorry to tell you, Gwennie, but Ethan ran to her this time."  
  
An unbecoming scowl took over Gwen's face as she sat down next to him and crossed her arms. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if he's here for Sheridan... or her."  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Sheridan ran into the emergency room, a place that had become all to familiar to her since she'd return to Harmony. Her blue eyes darted around the waiting room, panicked. Fox and Gwen sat on the far side, speaking in hushed tones and Theresa was crying loudly in Ethan's arms. A second later Pilar came into view with a man she recognized as Dr. Russell's husband, TC.  
  
Forgetting completely about the man behind her, she hurried towards the woman she loved nearly as much as she loved her own mother. "Pilar!"  
  
Pilar glanced up at her voice, her dark eyes rimmed with red and glossed over with unshed tears. The older woman's face looked hollow and pale and Sheridan noted, as her arms came to envelope her in a hug, her entire body was shaking. "Mija," was the only word she uttered and Sheridan had to strain to hear even that.  
  
"How is he?" Sheridan found the courage to ask, holding her mother-in-law at arms length.  
  
"They won't tell me anything," Pilar said angrily. "Eve's in with him now, though. She said she'll us know as soon -"  
  
"Mama," Antonio's voice cut through, very hesitant and Pilar's head shot up, her expression unreadable. "Mama, I'm so sorry."  
  
Silence followed his apology before Pilar nodded curtly. "I know you are, Mijo. But we must pray for Luis now. We'll talk about this later."  
  
"Okay, Mama." Antonio agreed, obviously dejected. He glanced over at Sheridan, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm going to go to the chapel," he said to no one in particular, heading down the hall, missing the collective sigh of relief when he left.  
  
A tear slipped down Sheridan's face as she dropped down into a nearby chair, smiling tensely when Gwen sat down next to her. Ethan and Theresa joined them a few minutes later and not too long after Miguel and Kay appeared, looking worried at the news. After what seemed an eternity, Eve appeared, a grim expression on her face. The entire group stood, each awaiting the words with trepidation and worry.   
  
Taking Pilar's hands in hers, she offered her friend a sad smile. "Pilar..."  
  
"How is my son, Eve? How is Luis?" She demanded, her brown eyes frantic.  
  
"Why don't we go into my office," Eve said softly, urging the other woman towards the door in question.  
  
Pilar needed no urging, only glancing back once to meet Sheridan's pained gaze, Silently saying a quick prayer to God, she stepped inside her friends office.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Even watched her friend wring her hands in worry and sat down. She didn't want to drag this out. The longer it took, the more painful. "Pilar... Luis.. he isn't doing very good."  
  
The words ever mother dreads. Pilar closed her eyes and asked God for strength. "How bad?"  
  
"Pilar..."  
  
"How bad is it?" Pilar demanded again, surprised at the fervor of her own voice.  
  
Slightly taken aback, Eve bowed her head in understanding. "Luis was shot twice. The first bullet severed a major artery and we haven't been able to stop the bleeding. The second he took to the stomach. Pilar, sweetie, he's lost a substantial amount of blood and he hasn't regained consciousness since they brought him in. We need to get him to surgery to remove the bullets but I'm afraid that with the shock and the blood loss.. it could be too much...."  
  
Pilar's tan face blanched white and her hand came up to meet her heart, which she was sure would stop at any second. Her son, her wonderful, beautiful, precious Luis. "Dear Lord," she whispered.  
  
Reluctant to interrupt her friends internal talk with God, Eve softly touched her arm, jerking her to reality. "Pilar, I need you to sign the consent forms so we can take him in."  
  
Almost incoherently, she nodded and shakily signed where Even indicated. The doctor said something and left, leaving her alone in the office. Her dark eyes swept across the room, catching on the photo of Whitney and Simone, taken earlier that year and suddenly she was angry, though she knew Eve deserved none of her anger. Both of the Russell girls were safe at home, snug in their beds. There weren't torn, ripped apart, fighting over the same love, they way her two beloved sons were.  
  
Sighing, she gathered her wits. She couldn't think such thoughts, she still had to tell her family, break the news to Sheridan. She had to watch her family crumble further and she was powerless to stop it.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Antonio hadn't returned when Pilar rejoined the group sometime later, looking more then visibly shaken. Sheridan, with Ethan's supportive arm around her waist, stood when she rounded the corner, waiting, however, terrified, for word on Luis' condition.  
  
"Mama, how is he? How is Luis?" Theresa was the first to ask, big tears forming again in her eyes, so much like her brothers, her tiny hands clutching Miguel's as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
Pilar didn't answer her question, only kissed both of her present children's foreheads lovingly. "Mija. Mijo."  
  
"Mama," Miguel began, only go be silenced by her look as she moved onto Sheridan, who had been watching this exchange with fear shining brightly in her blue eyes.  
  
"Sheridan, Mija," Pilar hesitantly started, taking her daughter-in-laws trembling hands.  
  
"I-is he?" Sheridan choked out before the words died in her throat.  
  
"No," was the only word needed for e collective sigh of relief to escape the group and for Sheridan's body to relax, even the slightest. Somehow, she managed to relay what Eve had told her without collapsing and breaking down, even as the others did before her very eyes. Theresa and Sheridan clung to each other, desperately trying to draw strength from one another, strength neither had within their grasp. Miguel, stunned at the realization that he might actually lose his big brother, stood off to the side, letting only Kay anywhere near him. Gwen and Ethan did what they could for Sheridan, as they were closest to her, but she was damn near inconsolable. Fox did his part with Theresa and she was thankful for him.  
  
Pilar, distraught as she was, set off to find her eldest son. But when she entered the chapel, she was surprised to find him not kneeling up front, nor sitting in one of the seats. Knowing he must not have gone for, she went up to the altar and dropped to her knees before God, whispering a prayer in Spanish for him to protect Luis, to help him recover fully, to give them all the strength to make it through this emotionally, and sadly, she asked for the heart to forgive Antonio if tonight's act claimed her sons life.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"This is all my fault," Sheridan whispered, surprised at her words, but acknowledging their truth.  
  
Gwen looked at her with an expression of disbelief. "Sheridan, what? Why would you say that?"  
  
"If I had just told him the truth, none of this would've happened. If I hadn't married, Antonio, Luis would've been at the cottage with me instead, not lurking outside. And don't you dare say otherwise, we all know it's true," Sheridan said, burying her face in her hands, her body shaking with each tear that fell.  
  
Ethan placed an arm around the woman he thought to be his aunt for so long and still loved as if she were. "You did what you thought was best at the time. You had no way of knowing Antonio was going to shoot Luis."  
  
"But," She began to protest.  
  
"No," Ethan admonished immediately. "Stop thinking like that. It's not your fault. Antonio is the one who pulled the trigger. Not you."  
  
At his words, the sound of a gun going of replayed in her head she flinched. She had known. Right then, she had known it was Luis. Something inside of her had felt as though it had broken. She hadn't understood it then, of course, and had just passed if off as being jolted awake the way she had. But when Antonio had said he had shot a man not in uniform outside, she had felt her heart crack in two.  
  
"I need some air," she said suddenly, standing up.  
  
"Sher - " Gwen started.  
  
"I won't be gone long," Sheridan promised. "I just need time to think."  
  
Gwen nodded in understanding, watching worriedly as her best friend headed down the hall. "I'm worried about her, Ethan."  
  
Watching the figure disappear as well, Ethan sighed. "Me, too, Gwen. Me, too."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Sheridan had intended on going outside to get away from the all too familiar smell of the hospital. She'd spent the months after returning to Harmony there, worrying about Antonio. And now that he was fine, she was back here, worrying about Luis. If she wasn't so close to the brink of tears, she'd laugh at the irony of it all. Not watching where she was going, she took a left, certain that it was the way to where she wanted to go, but when she looked up, she found herself outside the hospital nursery.  
  
Biting her lip, she hesitantly approached the window, one hand on her still flat stomach. The tears that had clouded her eyes earlier now spilled forth as scenes of what could be played through her mind. If Luis survived....  
  
_He was there, lifting their daughter, who was no more then four, high above his head, causing her to giggle wildly, her blonde curls falling in her face before her brought her back down into his arms, chuckling as the child covered his smiling face in kisses. A moment later, their daughter murmured a sleepy love you to her father, who responded in kind as she nestled further into his protective embrace. He glanced up and over to where Sheridan was sitting on a blanket, remnants of a picnic surrounding her and he smiled another brilliant smile, one she returned as her left hand came to rest on her protruding middle, a golden wedding band glittering in the sunlight....  
  
_"He's perfect," A man gushed next to her, his boisterous voice bringing Sheridan back out of her daydream. How she longed for the day, that picnic at the beach with Luis and their child. Their daughter, she realized with a smile, her hand once again touching the small expanse of her stomach.  
  
But then her face darkened. What if he didn't... make it? Even her mind had a hard time formulating the words. What would happen then....  
  
  
_Sheridan sat at the dinner table in the kitchen of the cottage, smiling at her daughter as she excitedly told her all about her first day at school. She had never had so much fun! The little girls blue eyes sparkled as she explained all about the play ground and the swings and how she swung on them just like mommy had shown her! Suddenly the front door slammed and the child's eyes darkened slightly by her smile didn't fade. Sheridan stood when Antonio entered the kitchen to greet him with a kiss and the little girl called him daddy...._  
  
  
Sheridan forced herself out of that daydream, unwilling to watch anymore. That was **not** going to happen, whether Luis made it or not. She would not... refused to.. Her daughter was hers and Luis's baby. She knew he would never allow a child of his to be raised as someone else's, for his daughter to not know who her real father was and she refused to let that happen. She was not going to stay married to Antonio, Luis or no Luis. She was not going to live a lie for the rest of her life.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The sun was coming up, but the group was still seated in the waiting rom when Eve returned with news on Luis. She was surprised to see the new additions to the already large amount of people. The Bennetts had arrived earlier as soon as they had gotten word. Whitney had come to be a shoulder for Theresa to lean on, as had Chad. When Simone had learned Chad was going, she had decided to come as well. Ivy had tagged along with Sam and Grace, concerned about Sheridan, but also to keep an eye on Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. Liz was there as well, worried about her friend, along with Hank. Suspiciously, Beth was missing, but that was the last thing on anybody's mind at the moment. Father Lonnigan was also present, speaking to Pilar as she asked him what to do about her guilt if Luis did indeed pass on.  
  
"How is he," Sheridan was on her feet as soon as Eve emerged from the doors leading into the waiting room. The entire room went silent at her words as they all stared at the doctor expectantly.  
  
Eve silently wished she had better news, but was glad it wasn't as bad as it could be. "Well, he made it through surgery." Everyone let out the breath they had been holding, but Eve held up a hand, indicating there was more. "He's not out of the red just yet. We've stopped the bleeding, but there is a chance it could start up again, on it's own, do to the damage done. We won't know the extent until he wakes up."  
  
"Can we see him?" Theresa asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Eve hesitated. Luis was in bad shape and it wasn't hospital procedure. However, he was going to need his family more then ever. "For a few minutes. Two at a time, family only." She noticed Sheridan's face crumble. "You're family, honey," she reminded lowly, ushering her down the hall after Pilar, Theresa and Miguel, not surprised Antonio was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Finally being married to Antonio has it's perk," Sheridan muttered under her breath, following Miguel's form towards Luis's room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"You go first, Mija," Pilar urged softly as they came to a stop outside a door in ICU.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't. Pilar, he's your son." Sheridan protested. She wanted nothing more then to go in there, but it wasn't right.  
  
"Nonsense. If he were awake, he'd be demanding to see you, not me. Now go," Pilar smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
Sheridan managed a choked thank you and pushed the heavy door open, her heart constricting at the sight. Luis, her beloved Luis. Always so strong, but now he lay on the bed, needing machines to keep alive. His face was so pale, his hair dark matted with blood. Stifling a sob, she sat down next to the bed, taking his large hand into her small one, a tiny tear trickling down her face.  
  
"God, Luis... I can't believe you're laying here. I never thought I'd see you so broken. But if one good thing comes out of this, it's me realizing how horrible I've been to you. I love you so much and I don't know how I could have ever been so mean and hurtful to you since I came back. All those times I back out of telling Antonio the truth. The day I married him instead of you... I've been an idiot, Luis. But you've stayed with me. I don't know why, Luis. I probably never will understand why you've stood beside me, ever when I'm married to your brother, but I thank God you have. I probably don't deserve anything from you, but I'm going to ask you for a favor anyways. I need you to make it through this, Luis. Get better and come home. If not for me, then for our daughter. _Our_ daughter, Luis. My heart tells me she's not his and for once, I'm listening. I already decided that I'm going to tell him the truth, even if," she paused to wipe the tears the were cascading down her face, " Even if you don't pull through. It would be disrespecting you and our love if I continued to be married to him after... Anyways, I really want to stay, but your family is waiting for their visiting time and I have something to do." She stood up, bending over to kiss his cool and pale lips. "I love you, Luis."  
  
Just as she was about to leave, a glint of light caught her eye and her heart soared. Still clenched between his fist was her cross necklace, the one she had put there before he had been taken away in the ambulance.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Father?" Sheridan said softly, gently placing a hand on the blind man's shoulder as to not startle him.  
  
His warm hand came up to cover hers and he had a smile on his face as he turned around. "Sheridan. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was hoping I could talk to you about something."  
  
"Of course! Why don't we have a seat?"  
  
"Certainly." Sheridan said, leading the man over to where a row of seats were set up against a wall.  
  
"Now, Sheridan, what's troubling you, my dear?"  
  
Sheridan idly toyed with her wedding band before answering him. "What do I need to do to get an annulment?"  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Over the next two weeks, things progressed slowly. The threat of Luis's severed artery reopening disappeared as his wounds began healing, though he had not rejoined the land of the living. This confused the doctors a great deal, as they were adamant that he had not slipped into a coma, but that he was hanging somewhere in between being comatose and conscious. Sheridan still hadn't told Antonio the truth, holding out hope that Luis would wake up soon and be there to tell him with her. She also hadn't hold anyone but Gwen about having the annulment papers drawn up. The sooner it was over, the better, she surmised. Now at four months pregnant, she was beginning to show, even just slightly, and not having Luis awake was getting harder. She was at his bedside everyday, however. Time began passing more and more quickly. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and before anyone knew it, summer had stumbled into Harmony. And with it, came the day of truth.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Eve asked.  
  
Sheridan nodded, her eyes still fixated on the black and white image on the monitor. Her baby. Just three more months and baby Allison would be in her arms. "It's a girl," she whispered just before Eve could utter the words.  
  
"That she is," Eve responded with a smile. "I'll let you get cleaned up while I go get your pictures. Then I'll go get Dr. Green."  
  
"Thanks, Eve," Sheridan smiled, sitting up. Intent on giving Luis the best of care, Sheridan had hired Dr. Green, a specialist in these areas, to take care of him a few weeks earlier. The man, a jolly guy with dark eyes and a wide smile always put her at ease, even when his diagnosis wasn't the best.   
  
A few minutes later she was in the hall, waiting for Eve and Dr. Green and stood when they approached. They informed her that they were waiting for Pilar and Theresa to come back from the cafeteria so they could all talk about what was going on. Luckily the wait wasn't long, as the two returned a few minutes later, with a third, Sheridan realized, her heart sinking. Antonio was there. She had slipped away that morning without him, intent on going to her ultrasound alone, rather then see his face light up with joy as he watched the child he thought was his on the monitor.   
  
His gaze met hers, hurt illuminating in his eyes, but she didn't look away this time. Somehow, she knew today was the day everything was going to come out. Antonio was the first to break the hold as he glanced downward, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, let's get down to business, shall we?" Dr. Green said, his tone brisk for once as he led the group into Eve's office.  
  
They each took a seat, Pilar latching onto her sons hand and Theresa onto Sheridan's. Even sat behind her desk as Dr. Green sat on the edge of it, Luis' medical file in his hand, glasses perched on his nose.  
  
"Now, I've been going over Luis' files day and night the past week or so and examining him every few hours, for something I might have missed and I've come to a conclusion," Dr. Green paused, an unreadable expression on his usually kind face. "Combined with the things you all have told me and what I have observed, my conclusion is he feels he doesn't have anything to wake up for, therefore will not allow his body to do so."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Sheridan felt as thought she had the wind knocked out of her. Nothing to live for? What about her? What about the baby? Then the glimmer of her wedding band caught her eye and she gripped Theresa's hand tighter. The younger girl grimaced, but didn't let go.  
  
"What do you mean, has nothing to live for? My son --" Pilar started, standing up.  
  
Dr. Green held up a hand, cutting her off. "I know you may think your son has every reason to wake up and live, Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald, but the fact of the matter is, he doesn't. The mind is a powerful thing and if he feels there is no need, then he's not going to allow himself to."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Theresa asked hopefully, staring up at him.  
  
"I firmly believe that Luis can hear you. I don't think he is so far gone that he is detached from us. So talk to him. Remind him of the good things in his life, the things he has, the people who love him, the people he loves. I can't promise it will work, but it can't hurt."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Sheridan managed as they all stood, exiting the room.  
  
Dr. Green nodded and headed off towards another part of the hospital, as did Eve, leaving only the family. Antonio, surprisingly enough, informed them that he was going to see Luis, to talk to him, for the first time. He had come tot he hospital many times, but never stepped inside the room, his guilt forbidding him to. But he would today. And then there were three.  
  
Pilar turned to Sheridan then, looking serious. "Mija, you had your ultrasound today, no?"  
  
"Yes," Sheridan said, opening her purse for the pictures and handing them to her. Pilar smiled widely at them, as did Theresa.  
  
"Oh. It's beautiful."  
  
"She," Sheridan clarified with a smile.  
  
"It's a girl?!" Theresa squeaked, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree and she squeaked again when Sheridan nodded. "Oh, I always wanted a niece!"  
  
"Well in about three months you'll have one," Sheridan grinned.  
  
"Theresita," Pilar interrupted suddenly. "Why don't you call Miguel and tell him what the doctor said. I need to talk to Sheridan."  
  
"Of course, Mama," Theresa agreed, shrugging at Sheridan's questioning look. Grabbing her purse, the brunette disappeared down the hall, leaving the two standing there alone.  
  
"Please, sit, Mija. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Trying to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, Sheridan sat down in the chair beside Pilar, who took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Sheridan, I know you and Luis had plans of telling Antonio the truth of your love before he was shot, but I'm wondering what you plan to do if Luis doesn't," she stopped there, to wipe away a few tears that escaped her eyes. "If he doesn't wake up."  
  
Sheridan had been expecting the question for some time now, but it didn't make answering it any more easier. "I'm still going to tell him the truth, Pilar."  
  
"Mija, why? Why hurt yourself and Antonio like that when you don't have to?"  
  
"Because I _do_ have to, Pilar. It's not fair to any of us if I don't."  
  
"What about the baby? Would it be fair for her --"  
  
"Don't even finish that thought," Sheridan cut in. "This baby," she paused, her hand gently caressing the curve of where her daughter lay, "Is not Antonio's. And whether or not Luis makes it, I refuse to let him believe it is any longer."  
  
"Sheridan, she is going to need a father."  
  
Sheridan's blue eyes flashed at that. "And she will have one. Even if he isn't there physically. And you know that, Pilar. I'm not going to disrespect Luis or our love anymore then I already have by staying married to Antonio. I love Luis and I'm sorry if you don't agree with my decision."  
  
"If she doesn't agree with what?" Antonio's voice asked suddenly, from behind.  
  
Sheridan's body tensed and she turned around to see him walking up to where they were seated. "Antonio..."  
  
"Nothing, Mijo," Pilar responded at the same time.  
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing," Antonio said, glancing between his wife and mother suspiciously. "I don't think I've ever heard you two disagree."  
  
There was silence for a moment before Pilar asked. "I thought you went to see your brother?"  
  
"I did. But they sent me away. It was time for his bath, I guess," Antonio shrugged, though he looked partially relieved.  
  
Sheridan almost blushed at the image that floated through her head at his words, but quickly pushed the thoughts away. Now was not the time to be fantasizing about romantic baths with Luis. She was on a mission.  
  
"Antonio, we need to talk." There, the words were out there.  
  
"Mija, no," Pilar gasped, grabbing Sheridan's arm.  
  
"What's going on here?" Antonio asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Mija, please, think about what you're doing," Pilar's voice was begging from behind.  
  
In front of her, Antonio was staring at her worriedly, his forehead creased. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theresa approach, looking apprehensive. Inside her chest, her heart was hammering, yelling at her to do it. From within, Baby Allison gave a wallop of a kick, as if to urge her indecisive mother forward and in her mind, images of her and Luis standing before God, vowing to each other played out continuously. Everything began to mesh together and finally she let out a strangled cry.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
  
And it all stopped. Theresa halted mid step, Pilar's words faded in her throat and Antonio's confusion gave way to concern.  
  
"Sheridan? Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm, frowning when she pulled away.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. Antonio, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you a long time ago and I need you to not interrupt me or ask questions until I'm done explaining, okay?"  
  
"Okay. You can tell me anything, Sheridan," Antonio replied, sitting down in the chair across from her.  
  
Sheridan closed her eyes for a second to find the strength. How she wished Luis was there with her, his hand clasping hers, his work roughened thumb gently stroking hers in a comforting fashion. But then suddenly someone was holding her hand. It wasn't Luis' by any means, but it was comforting.  
  
Opening her eyes, she glanced over to see Theresa, who gave her a supportive smile. She and Theresa had never been close, but the girl had been there for her since the night Luis had been shot, without fail. Always a shoulder to cry on, even when she was crying herself. Squeezing her hand in thanks, she turned back to Antonio, who was looking more and more nervous by the moment.  
  
"Do you remember when we came back to Harmony, after I regained my memory, and I told you about my 'dead lover'?" Sheridan began, pausing for his answer. When he nodded, she continued. "When I told you he was dead and that there was nothing for you to worry about, I lied."  
  
"I don't understand," Antonio said, confusion written across his face.  
  
Sighing, Sheridan counted to ten before continuing. "I lied when I told you he was dead, Antonio. He isn't. He's very much alive."  
  
Antonio paled slightly at her words. "Well, where is he? Does he know you're married now? Does he know you're _my_ wife now?"  
  
Something about the way he possessively said 'my' and the way he hadn't even bothered to ask how she felt or why she had lied struck something inside of her and suddenly she was looking back at her actions of the past year in disgust. When had she turned into such a spineless, brainless, sorry excuse of a woman? Had this been before the explosion, surely she would never have let Antonio get away with many of the idiotic and possessive things he had said! And most certainly she would not have let anyone, sick or not, stand between her and Luis! A tingling sensation ran down her back and if it weren't crazy, she would've sworn it was her backbone reappearing.   
  
And unbeknownst to her, not too far away from the hospital, a batty old woman was sitting in her kitchen, staring into a blue bowl, watching the scene, howling in frustration as the sparkles came down from heaven, disappearing into her skin, strengthening her will, while weakening the other woman's hold on her.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"He's here, in Harmony," Sheridan finally revealed, thankful for Theresa's silent support next to her. She was going to need her soon. "And yes, he knows." _All too well_, She added silently, internally apologizing to Luis for the millionth time.  
  
"Please, God," Pilar's quiet voice prayed from off to the side. "Please don't let this end in tragedy."  
  
"Well, who is he?" Antonio inquired, his eyes narrowed at her. "Who is he, Sheridan?"  
  
Sheridan didn't respond immediately, her mind having drifted off into another fantasy. She heard his question, but found not the words to answer. Instead the images from earlier, of the picnic on the beach with Luis and their daughter returned, only it continued on this time. Continued on to where Luis joined her on the blanket, kissed her on the lips and then the swell of her stomach._ "I thank God everyday you told Antonio the truth, Sheridan. I love you," he whispered."_  
  
"Dammit, Sheridan, are you going to tell me who he is or not?" Antonio demanded, his Irish/Latin temper flaring up, causing her to jump back to reality.  
  
"Antonio, please, " Theresa attempted to cut in, but he shot her a withering glare.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Theresa. I want to know who he is. Tell me, Sheridan."  
  
The room was silent for a moment, except for the usual hospital sounds, before a smile spread across Sheridan's face as she got to her feet. "Oh, for Christsakes. You want to know who it is? You want to know that bad, Antonio? Then you should have listened to us all these months and not interrupted every damn time we tried to tell you." She paused, stepping closer to him, feeling freer with each word. "It's Luis. Luis. My love is Luis."  
  
Everyone held their breath for his reaction, but nobody expected him to burst out laughing. "Oh, that's a good one. Luis. You almost had me going there for a minute."  
  
"Antonio," Theresa interjected, placing a hand on her brothers arm. "It's not a joke."  
  
The serious expressions on their faces cut his laughter short and a quick glance over to his mother, who nodded sadly, caused him to twist his hands, clearly confused. He looked up at Sheridan, anger and hurt written all over his face. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Let me explain then?" Sheridan asked, taking the seat next to him.  
  
He nodded mutely and she took that as a cue to go on. She told him about how she and Luis met, how they fought, how he saved her life countless times. She told him about their adventures in New Mexico and Paris and all the little things in between. She told him how they confessed their love for each other and later, how he proposed. She explained about the double wedding and why that never went through and told him how they decided to go on their honeymoon anyways and that's when the explosion had happened. Teary eyed, she recounted their reunion and even went as far to tell him how they had planned on eloping the night before the wedding, but somehow got their wires crossed.  
  
Pilar had joined them to be supportive of her son as he learned the truth, much too long hidden. Antonio sat stoic, flickers of pain as he listened to his _wife_ talk about the love of her life, his _brother_.   
  
When she finally finished, he exhaled loudly and reluctantly met her eyes. "I just... I can't believe this. You and Luis? My own brother?" Antonio exclaimed, before he knew the words had left his mouth.  
  
"I never wanted t hurt you," Sheridan tried to assure him, her blue eyes revealing nothing but honesty in that statement. "But you have to understand, I can't live a lie for the rest of my life. My heart belongs to Luis."  
  
Her words stung Antonio, but he heard the truth behind them. She didn't love him. She loved his brother. And even if she had loved him, it was because of him Luis was in the hospital, and if he died, she still would not stay with him. He would be the man who murdered the love of her life. And, though he wasn't the most honorable man by any stretch, he wasn't going to hold her prisoner. He owed her - and Luis - that much. Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness to do it.  
  
Still there ere was one issue that needed to be cleared up. "The baby... who's the father?"  
  
Sheridan faltered momentarily, but then met his gaze confidently. "Luis."  
  
And that's what hurt most. To find out that not only was your wife your brothers long lost love, but also carrying his child. He felt the room start to spin, felt the bile rise in his throat. He should have known. So many times he had caught her in Luis' arms, the two of them whispering to each other, but he had ignored it. And now, all the times they had come to him, saying that they had something to tell him, only to have him interrupt them, leaving them with frustrated looks on their faces became clear. They had been trying - even then. And when Luis had burst into the church, just moments after the vows had been exchanged, shouting for them to stop. It all made sense now, he had just been too blind to see it.  
  
"I'm sorry," He started after a long pause, glancing over at her.  
  
"Sorry? For what, Antonio? You -- " Sheridan asked, her brow creased.  
  
"For being such an idiot. It was right there in front of me, I just didn't want to see it."  
  
Her beautiful face softened into a smile. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Antonio. We were the ones who kept it from you. You're the innocent one in this mess."  
  
Antonio shook his head. "No, I do, Sheridan. You tried to tell me, I realize that now. When I was in the hospital. That night, at the mansion, with the pictures. I just didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to believe it. I knew whatever you were trying to tell me had to do with your past and I was so scared that if I let you tell me, I would lose you forever. I didn't realize how much it was hurting you."  
  
Sheridan was surprised at his words. She knew beneath his seemingly dense exterior lay a kind, gentle and loving man, but the entire time she had known him, she'd never heard him talk like this. "I'm sorry," was the only think of to say to that.  
  
He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I know the truth now. You love Luis, he loves you. You're carrying his child. Even if I was the selfish bastard in the world, I couldn't keep a child from it's father."  
  
Blue eyes snapped up from their downward glance, colliding with brown, almost identical to Luis', though nowhere near as intense. "Does that mean....?"  
  
Antonio sighed, shot a look at his mother and sister before looking back at Sheridan. "Just tell me what I have to do. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Sheridan sat, shell-shocked at his words. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily. In her dreams, when the time had come for her to ask him to let her go, he always refused, screamed she was his, that he'd never let his brother have her. Sometimes it ended with the two brothers physically fighting, waking her in a cold sweat. But here he was, sitting next to her, looking forlorn, but sincere. He wanted her to be happy and would let her go to do that. "I'll call Father Lonnigan," she whispered in his ear as she enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you so much, Antonio. I'm sorry I couldn't be the wife you deserve."  
  
He awkwardly hugged her back, feeling his heart crack when the baby kicked, now that he knew it wasn't his. They broke apart just as Dr. Green rushed into the room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Sheridan was on her feet in the blink of an eye when the doctor cleared his throat, as was Pilar. Theresa stayed seated, but clutched her mothers hand. Antonio also stayed put, his hand supportively on his sisters knee.  
  
The doctor waited patiently for Theresa's tears to subside and offered them a large smile.  
  
"Dr. Green?" Sheridan asked hesitantly, not wanting the surge of hope inside of her to climb any higher.  
  
But then the doctor nodded. "He's awake."  
  
All for pairs of eyes stared at him disbelievingly for a moment before Theresa squealed and jumped to her feet, nearly tackling Pilar, whose smile couldn't have been brighter. Even Antonio, with all that he had just learned, couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as his mother and sister pulled him into a celebratory hug.  
  
Sheridan was another story. She stood off to the side, watching their joy unseeingly, tears sliding down from her blue eyes, her entire body trembling. One hand was covering her mouth, the other on her stomach, as if she were trying to soothe the baby. Her normally clear eyes were stormy and tormented and a muffled sob caused Theresa to pause in her happiness.  
  
"Sheridan? Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her face full of concern.  
  
She was quiet for a moment before a smile broke through, like the sun through the clouds. "I'm fine... I.. it's just, I woke up today and things were so different. And now... Luis is awake. And we can actually be together without any interference. Antonio knows the truth. We don't have to hide anymore. We're having a baby... I guess I just kind of... it was an overload there for a second."  
  
Theresa nodded in understanding, linking her arm through the blondes. "What do you say we go break the good news to my brother?"  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Sheridan hesitated outside Luis' door. She was beyond ecstatic to see him awake, but partially nervous as well. It had been months since she had started into the depths of those luscious brown pools and had felt the heat spread like wildfire throughout her body just by doing that simple act!   
  
She was scared to find that he didn't remember her or didn't care that she had finally told Antonio the truth. Afraid that he wouldn't find her attractive anymore, what with her swollen stomach and all.  
  
"Go," was Pilar's simple instruction, her hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward.  
  
And go she did. With a deep breath, she eased the door open.  
  
The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the first sound the she heard, just as it was every other time she had entered the room. But today, instead of the motionless figure laying on the bed, the other half of her heart sat propped up, facing away from her, gazing out the window.  
  
Resisting the urge to go flying into the room, she stepped slowly and cautiously closer to the bed. And as if he sensed her, his gaze shifted from the window, to her...  
  
Their eyes locked and for a long moment, neither said anything. But then he broke into what could quite possibly have been the worlds largest grin and opened his arms. Sheridan needed no further prompting, rushing to his side and into his embrace. They stayed that way for how long neither knew, but she was the first to pull away. Smiling gently, she brushed a lock of hair out of his face, her hand caressing his cheek. "There's so much I need to tell you."  
  
"Whatever it is, it can wait. I just want to hold you," Luis murmured, pulling her close again, frowning when she shook her head.  
  
"No, it can't Luis. We need to talk about it now."  
  
Luis sighed, but conceded. "Alright. I'm listening."  
  
"Well," Sheridan began, taking both of his hands into hers, a smile playing with the corner of her lips. "The baby. It's a girl."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, letting the words sink in. "We're having a girl?" He grinned. She nodded, which only magnified his response. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her closer. "God, I love you," he murmured, before capturing her lips with his. A daughter. One who'd look just like her mother, he bet. The two were still smiling wildly when they broke apart.  
  
"There is one more thing," Sheridan said, her tone serious and Luis suddenly felt nervous. What could it possibly be now?  
  
"Yeah?" Gee. Even his voice sounded shaky.  
  
Casting her gaze towards the floor, Sheridan pretended to be worried. "I told Antonio the truth about us," she revealed softly.  
  
With those words, Luis' heart began to beat furiously in his chest, his blood racing through his veins and instinctively he tightened his grip on Sheridan. "And?"  
  
"And," She picked her head up, meeting his eyes again. "We're going down to sign the annulment papers tomorrow."  
  
"I'll kill him. He's not going to stand in the way of our - What?" Luis ranted, ending with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
Sheridan couldn't contain her laughter. "I had Father Lonigan draw up the papers right after you were shot. I knew then I couldn't stay married to him. We'll go down tomorrow morning and sign the papers and then," she paused, leaning in to kiss him, "We can finally be together. With no more secrets."  
  
"I can't believe this. Antonio actually agreed to sign the annulment papers? I thought I was going to have to beat him into submission."  
  
Sheridan laughed at that, but shrugged. "He said he just wanted me to be happy."  
  
The stunned look didn't leave his face as he gathered her back into his arms, holding her as tightly to his chest as humanly possible. Neither of them spoke, the feeling of their hearts beating spoke for them. Abruptly Sheridan grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, her eyes dancing as she took in his reaction.  
  
His jaw dropped as suddenly there was movement from within her. "Is that?" He asked with wide eyes.  
  
She nodded, her heart bursting and tears swelling up as his other hand came to rest there as well. And he was rewarded with another kick, followed by another. His expression could only be described as amazed.   
  
"I can't believe... that's our baby," He whispered in awe, glancing up at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Immediately followed, once he spotted the tears.  
  
"Pregnant lady hormones?" She offered as a joke and he groaned good naturedly.  
  
"Oh, _great_."  
  
At that she giggled and smack his arm. "Luis."  
  
"Jokes aside, what's with the waterworks?" Luis asked, his thumb wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks.  
  
Their eyes locked again and she leaned her forehead against his, sighing. "I don't know. It's just. All of a sudden my life is perfect again. For the past two and a half months, I've been worried sick that you were never going to wake up again, that you were going to miss this," she gestured towards her pregnant state. "But now you're here and we don't even have to hide it. It's just been one thing after another today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"First, the ultrasound," She smiled. "I'll show you the pictures in a minute. Then the doctor saying you weren't waking up because you didn't want to. Ask him about it," she laughed at his questioning look. "Then your mom, who you know I love, but she was almost insisting I keep lying to Antonio if you never woke up. And then telling Antonio the truth..."  
  
"Wait -" Luis interrupted. "You just told him _today_?"  
  
"I.. I know I should've told him sooner," Sheridan sighed, staring at her hands, now void of the gold bands she had removed prior to entering the room.  
  
"Hey," He said softly, lifting her chin with his finger, his eyes boring into hers. "I don't car when you told him, I'm just glad you did."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," He confirmed, kissing the tip of her nose, his eyes twinkling. "Now how about those pictures?"  
  
More then happy to comply to his wishes, Sheridan reached for her purse and settled back to give Luis his first glimpse of their baby.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Pilar had decided to wait to see her son, recognizing that Sheridan and Luis had a lot of things to talk about, however after an hour had passed, her need to see for herself that Luis was alive and well got the better of her and she climbed to her feet, with Theresa, Antonio and Miguel, who had arrived moments before, at her heels.  
  
"Mijo?" She called into the room, her hand pushed the door open.  
  
"Mama?" Luis' voice responded and his face lit up as she stepped into his line of view.  
  
"Oh, Mijo, you had us so worried," Pilar cried, embracing her son, who hugged her back tightly, clinging to her like he had when he was a child.  
  
When they pulled apart, Theresa took her turn, hugging her older brother. "I'm so glad you're okay, Luis. I was so scared you weren't going to wake up. But I guess fate intervened," She giggled, casting a sideways glance at Sheridan before making room for Miguel. Luis rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Bro," Miguel grinned, patting his brother on the back. "Missed you."  
  
"Oh, you mean you noticed I was gone?" Luis joked and everyone chuckled. And then his gaze landed on his older brother, who shifted nervously. "Mama, Sheridan, guys, could you give us a minute?"  
  
Pilar and Sheridan exchanged worried glances, but nodded, following the two younger Lopez-Fitzgeralds out of the room. The two brothers were silent, both searching for the right words to say.  
  
Luis swallowed hard. "Listen, Antonio..."  
  
"I know, Luis."  
  
"I wanted to thank you. For taking care of her. On the island. And while I was in here. You know. And for wanting her to be happy."  
  
Antonio sighed, his body leaning up against the window frame, his eyes taking in his brothers posture, tall and proud, even sitting on the damn hospital bed. "It's not just her, Luis. I owe you, too. I doubt I can make up for leaving all those years ago and what that did to you, but I have to try. If giving up Sheridan is a step in that direction, I'm going to take it."  
  
Surprised by his words, Luis raised an eyebrow. "How about this. You sign those annulment papers tomorrow, set Sheridan free and agree to be the Godfather of your niece and we'll call it even."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Well you also have to promise not to send anymore bullets flying my way, but I bet we both can agree that won't happen again," Luis said with a grin.  
  
Despite his guilt, Antonio chuckled. "I'm sorry about -"  
  
"Forget it. It's over. What do you say. We got a deal?"  
  
Antonio paused before reaching over and shaking his brothers outstretched hand. "Deal."  
  
And like that, the mutual respect lost between them so long ago, once again began to grow.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Two weeks later Luis was given a clean bill of health and could be sent home immediately. As Antonio had moved home with Pilar and Miguel, Sheridan had insisted, with much help on Luis' part, that he stay with her. Pilar was hesitant, since the annulment was not yet finalized. But when Luis used the argument that Theresa and Little Ethan might need the protection from Julian now that the custody proceedings were underway, she finally relented.  
  
His legs were still a little weak from the lack of us the past couple months, so he was seated in a wheelchair when she arrived, but he was dressed in normal clothes, instead of the hospital gown she was used to. Not that she minded the gowns, with their open backs and all. They kissed in greeting and she squealed when he pulled her down into his lap.   
  
"I can't wait to get you alone," He growled, his breath tickling her skin.  
  
"Luis," She exclaimed. "This is not the time, nor the place!"  
  
"I know," He murmured, fiddling with the top button of her shirt, causing her to giggle and slap his hand away.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The sound made them jump apart, Sheridan blushing profusely, Luis with only a hint of embarrassment on his handsome face.  
  
"Glad to see you'll be getting the attention you need, Luis," Dr. Green chuckled as Sheridan flushed even a deeper shade of red, burying her her face in Luis' neck.  
  
"Only the best, Doc," Luis smirked, pulling her even closer.  
  
The doctor shook his head in amusement as he took a seat in the empty visitors chair. "There's still a few things I'd like to go over with you before you leave, now that Sheridan is here and then you can sign yourself out. Alright with you?"  
  
Luis nodded, as did Sheridan, lifting her head now so it lay on his shoulder and she could look at the doctor.  
  
"First of all, physical activity. I need you to take it easy," He paused, eyeing them, making his indications clear. Luis groaned out a "_But Doc_ ," and Sheridan bit her lip to keep from laughing, but he stood firm. "No vigorous activity for a few weeks, Luis. I mean it. Just because it's been months since the shooting doesn't mean you're fully healed. You've been laying in a hospital bed, your body isn't used to being exerted. You don't want to over do it and end up right back here because that artery burst back open, do you?"  
  
Sighing, Luis consented.  
  
"Good. Now, the second thing is your nutrition. Instead of three larger meals a day, I need you to eat six smaller ones. The shot to your stomach disputed the lining, which hasn't quite healed and can't handle large intakes of food. Please see that he eats healthy," He directed the last part at Sheridan.  
  
"I don't think the smaller portion size will be a problem, though the healthy part might," Luis quipped, grinning at Sheridan, who immediately smacked his arm.  
  
"I'll have you know Theresa's been teaching me how to cook," Sheridan rebuked.  
  
"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better."  
  
Sheridan looked like she was about to respond, but the Doctor cut in. "Just see that he eats properly, whoever prepares it."  
  
"I will," She agreed.  
  
"That all, Doc?" Luis asked hopefully. "I kinda wanna get going."  
  
"Pretty much. Just sign here," He pointed, handing Luis a clipboard with a few papers attached. "And here. I'd like to see you back in a couple weeks. Just to make sure everything checks out okay, but we can make that appointment later."  
  
"So we're set here?"  
  
"You're a free man," Dr. Green smiled, extending a hand to help Sheridan off of Luis' lap. "Plan on seeing me again in about three weeks. And remember, limited activity and healthy eating," He warned, holding the door open as Sheridan pushed the wheelchair through. They walked together through the halls, stopping to grab an orderly on the way, as the doctor told them his plans of moving to Harmony, since he liked it there to much. The threesome stopped just before they came to the exit.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything you've done," Sheridan said gratefully, surprising him with a hug.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Sheridan. You take care of yourself and that baby, eh?" Dr. Green replied, returning the hug of the woman he'd grown so fond of over the past few months.  
  
"I will."  
  
"And you," Dr. Green chuckled, turning rning to his now former patient. "Try and steer clear of flying bullets, would you?"  
  
Luis grinned, but shook his dark head. "Sorry, Doc. But as an officer of the Harmony PD, I can't make you any promises."  
  
The older man's face darkened. "Luis, I would have to advise against going back on the streets. Perhaps a desk job..."  
  
"Save your breath," Sheridan interrupted, obviously frustrated. "We've already had this discussion. A few times. And so has his mother. And his sister. And his brothers. And the Chief of Police. But he loves his job too much. Don't you, Sweetie?" She added, catching his disgruntled expression.  
  
"Look, it's not like I'm going back to work tomorrow. I'm waiting until I'm 100%. But I have to work. Mama's out of a job. Miguel's got school. 'Tonio's only working part-time and now we've got my medical bills on top of Antonio's. Plus Theresa's custody lawyers and we've got a baby on the way... we're really going to need the money."  
  
"Luis..."  
  
"Sheridan, we'll talk abou tit later," Luis cut in before she could start, already knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. Holding out his hand to the doctor, he managed a smile. "Thanks for saving my life, Doc. I'll see you in a couple weeks."  
  
The two men shook hands and said their goodbyes, leaving Sheridan to push Luis out to where her car was parked. Neither said a word and the hostility could be cut with a knife. The quiet, mousy orderly that had followed them out helped Luis into the car and then disappeared back into the hospital with the wheelchair.  
  
Luis shifted uncomfortably in the hot char, his long pants sticking to his legs. Sheridan glanced over at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to turn on the air or are you to damn proud ot let someone else do that, too?"  
  
Luis' jaw clenched and he turned to glare at her. "I'm fine."  
  
Sheridan raised an eyebrow in response before turning her focus back to the road, though she silently sighed. They were already at odds. This was no the way she imagined the day he came home going. It was supposed to be this perfect, romantic day for them. Instead they were fighting over something that had no relevance at the moment. Biting her lower lip in contemplation, she vowed to fix this as soon as they got home.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
The entire car ride home, Luis forced himself not to glance at the woman next to him. He wasn't even mad at her, just upset with the way things were. His family needed money more now then ever and he couldn't give it to them. Without Theresa or Ivy in the Mansion, Julian had fired his mother from her job, leaving her stranded without that income and now, with his injuries and inability to work for who knows how long, the family was struggling. He knew Sheridan had no hesitations about helping out, but he really didn't want to take her money. It was Crane money. And as poetic as it would be for his little sister to cream Julia and win sole custody of his nephew with his own money would be, he didn't think he could sit back and allow that. But then, what choice did he have? Stand around and watch that bastard ruin Theresa and rip Little Ethan from his mothers grasp? That above all else was his main concern. The medical bills could be dealt with and Miguel's schooling was paid for until the end of the next semester, but his nephews life was hanging in the balance.  
  
Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as she pulled onto the Crane grounds, he stole a glance over at the beauty beside him. Her hair had grown out again, falling around her face in soft waves. Her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of designer sunglasses, staring at the road ahead of them and the sun behind her was giving this glow, making her even more beautiful. Her very pregnant stomach touched the steering wheel and every now and then she moved, he figured, to accommodate where the baby had shifted to. His thoughts were shattered when her glasses came off and blue met brown, causing him to realize the vehicle had come to a stop.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all that needed to be said and she nodded in acceptance, leaning over the counsole to brush his lips with hers.  
  
"We'll worry ab out that later, okay? Let's get you inside," Sheridan said, getting, coming around to his side and helping him out of the car.  
  
  
******  
  
  
A week later things had settled into a relatively normal routine. Luis had agreed to let Sheridan help pay for Theresa's legal matters and at her insistence (and because she didn't play fair, he swore with a grin), his medical bills. Antonio got the go ahead from Eve to work f ull-time and was now doing so to support himself, Pilar and Miguel.   
  
On this particular night, Theresa and Little Ethan had gone off to meet Ethan and Ron Fost, the man hired to be her lawyer, leaving Luis and Sheridan alone at the cottage for the first time.  
  
The two originally had plans to go out, but changed them last minute when Luis had decided he was feeling plenty good enough to join her in the shower. So after a romantic fireside dinner for two, they retreated outside to watch the sun set. No words were necessary, as sitting, staring up at the sky together was enough.  
  
Suddenly the shrill sound of the telephone ringing from inside the cottage cut through the night air and Sheridan reluctantly escaped from under Luis' arm. "I'll be right back."  
  
He watched her go, his dark eyes following her figure as she entered the kitchen to answer the phone and spoke to the person on the other end. He grinned to himself when she leaned up against the cupboard, twirling the cord around one finger, listening and laughing as they talked animatedly. She was so beautiful, even doing something so simple. All of a sudden, a smile spread across her face, he fought the urge to reach for his sunglasses. Intrigued by what could have made her so happy, he ran a hand through his hair and waited for her to return.  
  
Which she did, a minute or two later.  
  
"So...," He prompted.  
  
"So...," She repeated, the corners of her mouth twitching, begging to turn into a full fledged smile. "That was Antonio."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He was just calling to let me know that the annulment will be final at 10:30 tomorrow morning," She said, seemingly nonchalant.  
  
Luis was quiet and she glanced over at him, her blue eyes taking in his profile. "Luis?"  
  
At his name, his head snapped towards hers and he nodded. "Well, I guess it's okay if I ask you this now, then," He paused, fumbling with something in his shorts pocket, but finally produced a ring box. Opening it, he took her hand and gazing lovingly into her eyes, simply said. "Marry me?". The proposal needed no theatrics this time, they had been through enough and they both knew it. This time around it would be nothing elaborate. No over done double wedding, no intricate designs and crazy schemes. Just them, their family, their friends.   
  
And if he thought the smile on her face earlier was blinding, it was no match for this one. With tears in her eyes, she gave a nod of the head. "Of course." With matching grins, they returned to their earlier spots, his arm around her shoulders, her snuggled into his side and he kissed the top of her head, whispering a sincere "I love you," into her ear as they turned their eyes back to they sky, waiting for tomorrow. Because tomorrow was a brand new day.  
  
  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
_Or is it?_  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Now I'm leaving this open to you guys. I have a ton of ideas for a sequel to this story, which would be launched into a continuing story. I'd really like to write it, but only if you would be interested in reading it. I'm open to pairings for all the other characters, so if you'd want to follow Shuis through trials and tribulations, as well as the rest of the cast (who also have managed to find their brains! Hee) let me know. And if you have a preferred pairing, let me know that, too. Thanks for reading, hope you liked!  



End file.
